Dalton's Little Songbird
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Same title, new idea. Savannah was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline but Jesse had a dangerous obession with her. She arrives at Dalton Academy and to protect her; the Warblers take her under their 'wings'. Jeff Sterling is falling hard and fast for Savannah. Will she give him the courage to finally shine?
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse; I don't want the drugs" I said, watching him fill the syringe. "It's the competitive edge Savannah and how Vocal Adrenaline stays on top" Jesse answered, rolling my sleeve up. I quickly knocked the syringe out of his hand and then knocked him out by slamming him against the sink of the dressing room where I was held prisoner. I quickly ran to the office and frantically picked the locks. Once inside; I grabbed my records. I returned, grabbed my backpack, stashed several of my clothes in a bag, found my phone in my purse, and that I ran for my life. I had to get away from Carmel and out of Akron all together. I had no clue where I was going to go but I knew I'd rather be anywhere else.

My name is Savannah Chavez and I was the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. The current coach and last lead singer, Jesse St. James had always had an extremely dangerous obsession with me. He had even gone as far as having a tracking chip put in me. I saw it glowing and I knew I had to get it removed or Jesse would find me. I soon found myself outside the gates of a posh looking school and a group of boys saw me. They rushed over to me and an Asian skinned guy asked "I'm Wes Montgomery and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers. Can we help you?"

"Do you have a doctor around to cut a tracking chip out of my arm" I asked. "Sure we do but can we know your name first" Wes asked. "Savannah" I replied. "Well Savannah; follow us and we'll get you to safety" Wes replied, opening the gates and the group led me inside. I followed them. "Nick; go get the headmaster and bring him to the hospital wing. The rest of us will stay with Savannah" Wes instructed a dark haired guy in the group who took off at once. The rest of the guys led me upstairs and the blonde in the group knocked and I heard a voice call "Come in." They led me inside and the doctor walked in. "Dr. Crandall, this is Savannah and she needs a tracking chip cut out" the blonde said. "Alright Jeff; why don't you stay with Savannah and the rest of you wait outside. One of you should go ahead and call the police as well if the headmaster hasn't done so already" Dr. Crandall instructed. I looked at the blonde one called Jeff and smiled slightly. I had a feeling that things were sure to get very interesting while I was here at Dalton Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the bed with Jeff and we were talking. Dr. Crandall came back with a tool tray and I flinched at the sight of all the needles and the scalpel. I was told to go ahead and lay down and get comfortable before Dr. Crandall would cut the tracker out. He injected me with a mild sedative and I got drowsy. Just before I blacked out; Jeff gave me a smile and he caressed my face before my eyes slid closed and I fell into a pleasant dream.

I don't know how much time passed before I woke up in a bedroom and all of the Warblers looking at me and a man I assumed to be the headmaster plus a police officer holding the jar with the tracking chip. "How are you feeling Savannah" the headmaster asked. "A little dizzy from the medicine but relieved the chip is out and thank you to your Warblers for helping me even though I know girls aren't allowed here" I answered. "Well; I'm willing to make an exception. From what Nick told me; it sounds like you were in deep danger at Carmel. Welcome to Dalton Academy. Do you have your records" the headmaster asked. "Back zipper of my backpack" I replied. Jeff was the closest to my rolling backpack and pulled the files out and handed them to the headmaster.

The headmaster looked over my records and told me "We've got the classes on your schedule and you'll be added to the roster. You'll begin classes on Monday. I'll get you a blouse and skirt and shoes. I'll expect you to wear the blue blazer but we'll get you a black and red scarf instead of a tie. I just need your sizes." "I wear mediums and a shoe size of 7 ½" I replied. "I'll get your uniform Sunday, well tomorrow and it'll be here later in the afternoon" the headmaster replied. I nodded and he left so I could speak with the officer. I let the other Warblers stay in the room while I was talking to the officer. They flinched in shock as they listened to the torture I used to endure while on Vocal Adrenaline. They couldn't believe that was actually allowed but I explained that I knew they did all these illegal practices. When I found out that could ban Vocal Adrenaline from performing for good; I spilled every last little detail including the details of the dead students, the illegal drugs, and the general violation of the show choir rules that went on within the team.

After the officer had my statement and details about Carmel; he left and I looked at the guys. "So; who's room am I in" I asked. "Mine" Wes replied. "I swear if you snore or anything; I will hurt you" I told him. "I can't make any promises Savannah" Wes replied. The other Warblers got ready to leave when Jeff asked "If you feel like it tomorrow; could I take you on a tour of the campus?" "I'd like that Jeff" I replied. The other Warblers started crowing and I shot them a look and said "You need to shut your mouths before I shut them for you. You've embarrassed Jeff enough."

The others hushed and I turned to Jeff and asked "What time?" "How does 10 am sound, right after breakfast" Jeff asked. "That'd be wonderful" I answered. With that; the rest of the Warblers walked out and I rummaged in my pack for something to sleep in. "Oh Savannah; I meant to tell you that one of us will take you to Dr. Crandall after your second class on Wednesday to have your stitches taken out" Wes said, turning his bed down. I got up and replied "Okay; that's noted. Now; I'd like to change so I'll be in the bathroom" I replied, taking my long t-shirt and going into the bathroom.

After changing; I came back to the bed and saw Jeff with a basket. "Savannah; I brought you a little bedtime snack. I heard your stomach growling earlier" Jeff said. "You're right; I haven't had anything to eat in a week" I replied. "Well; I hope you don't mind a ham sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade" Jeff offered, holding the basket out to me. I nodded and accepted the basket. "Thanks Jeff; see you in the morning" I replied, giving him a grateful smile. "No problem Savannah and you can give me the basket back when I show you around" Jeff said, heading to the door.

After Jeff left; I ate the sandwich and I saw Wes eyeing the apple. I finally asked "Do you want the apple?" "Please" Wes pleaded. "It's all yours" I replied, giving him the apple. We sat up awhile and played '20 questions' to get to know each other. We finally turned our bedside lamps out and Wes was soon fast asleep. I laid there for a moment, thinking about this new chapter at a new school I was about to start writing and maybe I'd find everything I could ever dream of.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw the first rays of the morning sun peeking in. "Hey Savannah; are you getting up" Wes asked. "I'll be up in a moment Wes but what is so important" I asked in reply, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Today is your campus tour day with Jeff and you might get to hear the Warblers practice today" Wes replied, pulling a t-shirt on. "I'd love to hear you guys practice. I promise I'll be quiet" I replied. "Actually; we would love to hear you sing Savannah. Would you be so kind as to sing for us" Wes asked.

"I don't know Wes. I just left the nightmare of Vocal Adrenaline for good. I don't know if I'm ready to sing again" I replied. "You would be a beautiful highlighting voice but we really need to hear you sing" Wes replied. "Well; I guess I could think about it" I answered. "Don't think Savannah, please sing today" Wes pleaded, hitting his knees. "Okay, this is embarrassing Wes. Get up off your knees" I said, getting out of bed.

"Does this mean you'll sing" Wes asked. "Only if you'll get up off your knees" I replied. Wes got up right away and I dug through my backpack for a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. When I was dressed and had my shoes on; I followed Wes down the hall and I asked "I don't know anyone here except you and Warblers Could I consider you my big brother?" "Of course little sis" Wes replied with a grin, taking me down to the cafeteria. The headmaster was outside with my new meal card and handed it to me before I followed Wes into the cafeteria.

The second I walked in; heads turned my way and it suddenly felt awkward. I finally followed Wes to the start of the line and we took a plate, bowl, and tray and started moving. I ended up getting some toast with peanut butter, some fruit, cereal, and a huge glass of apple juice. I scanned my meal card and followed Wes to a table where he sat with the Warblers. I ended up sitting between him and Jeff and we enjoyed our time. They all took turns asking me questions like Wes and I had done last night.

As we sat there; I realized that this was actually nice for a change. I had friends to laugh with and a bodyguard. I could also eat and not have to starve like I did with Vocal Adrenaline. I watched as Wes told three guys to keep walking and backed one into the wall for grabbing my back end. "Thanks" I said as we cleared our table. "Anytime Savannah; can't have anything happening to our new songbird" Wes replied. The others agreed and Wes said "I now leave you in the capable hands of fellow Warbler Jeff Sterling. Jeff, take care of Savannah and we'll see you at lunch and then Warbler practice at 2pm."

"That I can do boss" Jess said and we all started laughing. I followed Jeff out of the cafeteria and we started walking. He showed me the class rooms, the gym, all of the special places on campus where some came to study or have peace and quiet, and the library. By the time we were done; it was 12:50pm and time for lunch. We rushed back down to the cafeteria and got in line for lunch which today was a soda shop type day and the main choices were burgers or hot dogs and there was a section to choose what we wanted to put on top. Jeff told me that weekend lunches and dinners were always special.

When we had our trays; we headed to the Warbler table and sat down. Everyone looked on eagerly as Nick asked "So did my best friend here watch over you like big brother wanted?" Wes shot him a look and I replied "Yes he did. It was very nice to get a one on one tour. The campus is very nice. You guys have a lap of luxury here." We enjoyed our time together and then cleared our table and headed out and back upstairs. "Ready to hear us sing" Jeff asked. "Absolutely" I replied. With that answer; he took my hand and we hurried behind the other Warblers to a huge room he hadn't shown me during the tour. "Welcome to our den" Wes said, leading me to the couch. When I was seated; I watched them in amazement as they got into formation and to my amusement; launched into an amazing acapella performance of my favorite song 'Music of the Night' from "Phantom of the Opera." I listened in amazement and they made it so beautiful. I applauded them and asked "That was beautiful. You gave me gooseflesh but you all never do broadway music so why that song?"

"I confess that while you and Jeff were on the tour, I might have listened to your I-pod and that song came up" Wes replied. "Okay; next time I am leaving my I-pod locked but that was amazing. You captured every note and the intensity. You blew me away" I replied. "Thank you Savannah and as part of the council; I'm extending the request of the council if you'll grace us with a taste of your angelic voice" Thad Harwood said. "I don't know guys. I haven't had any time to prepare. I just arrived yesterday and I still need to adjust" I replied. "Oh come on Savannah; please sing. You did promise" Wes pleaded.

Just then; the guys all gave me those pleading puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and replied "Alright; stop with the puppy eyes already, I give. You all win, I'll sing. No more puppy eyes though. Give me a few minutes though. I have so many songs on my mind that I cannot decide which one I'd like to sing." "That's okay Savannah. How about you think over your song choice while we have our meeting and you can let us know when you're ready" Wes replied, banging his gavel to let the others know to come to order.

"Thank you" I said, stepping out of the practice room and closing the door. I sat in the hall, thinking over all my favorite song. I knew I'd have to come up with something that would embrace my voice. I finally thought through my favorite songs and ran through the lyrics in my mind. Just then; the perfect song came to my mind. I ran over the lyrics a couple of times before I felt like I was ready to go in and perform. Would I be able to break the barriers that had once been in place and take my place as the first female Warbler?


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff's P.O.V

I was sitting and listening to the council go on about Sectionals and the fact that the New Directions always beat us. I'll be honest that they were incredible and I think it was because of their team work. For me, Nick, David, Wes, and Savannah; this was our final year to compete. I stayed quiet because there was really one thing on my mind and that was Savannah. I wanted to ask her out so badly. I knew though that asking her out would be a little difficult after she told us about what that St. James jerk had done to her. I finally decided I was going to talk to Wes later on seeing as he was in charge of us and was also Savannah's 'guard'.

The meeting time was nearing the end and we still had to hear Savannah sing. "Jeff; will you see if Savannah is ready" Wes asked, looking at me. "Of course" I replied, getting up and heading out to the hall. I found her pacing in the hall and talking to herself. She got startled when I took her hand and I asked "Are you alright?" "I don't know if I can do this" Savannah replied, looking at me with a frightened expression.

Savannah's P.O.V

Jeff looked at me with a calming and soft expression in his eyes and brushed my hair back as he replied "Yes you can Savannah. You are an unstoppable songbird. Don't let what happened at Carmel stop you from letting all of Ohio hear your beautiful voice." I blushed softly and he asked "Feel better now Savannah?" "I think so" I replied. "If you get nervous; just look at me" he told me, opening the curtain and leading me back into the practice room. I saw the other Warblers looking at me so I took a deep breath as Jeff gave me a thumbs up and Wes gave me a nod of encouragement. With that; I ultimately found the confidence that I needed and I began singing.

Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
Just to fill my jar with sand  
Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies  
Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world  
All dressed up in a tux and bowtie  
Hand deliver to a lonely girl  
To a lonely lonely girl

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Lately I've been writing desperate love songs  
Mostly I sing them to the walls,  
You could be the center piece of my obsession  
If you would notice me, I  
Ohh yeah

Well I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

You love all your life  
Life  
Yeah

When I was finished; there was a nice applause before the council talked a moment among themselves. They finally turned to me and gave me a smile of approval and David said "Welcome to the Warblers Savannah." They explained the schedule, the solo auditions for competitions, and the competition schedule. Was I truly ready for all that being the only girl on a team of guys would bring?


End file.
